


Black Beer, Cigarettes and Air Freshener

by SixGod



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixGod/pseuds/SixGod





	1. Chapter 1

“Dominic喝醉了瞎和人打赌，现在正套着裙子准备上桌跳艳舞，你快把他带走吧。”电话里Elias听起来有些大舌头，显然也离被灌醉不远了。在非工作场合分外放飞自我的Elias报出一个酒吧的名字，又在背景震耳欲聋的电音舞曲中挂断了电话。  
Seamus盯着手机屏幕思考了半分钟，终于还是关掉眼前正重播高校橄榄球赛的电视机，拿起桌上的摩托车钥匙走出自己租住的公寓。  
作为被柏林某所中学长期聘用的橄榄球队教练，来自苏格兰的Seamus与这几位德国警察成为朋友纯属偶然。至于和Dominic交往，则更是意料之外。  
他不是没有逛过这种地方。事实上，在更年轻一些的时候，Seamus曾经是家乡酒吧的常客。和朋友们在吧台前聊天看比赛，就着酒和扑克牌度过一个个晚上，有时还能听到不知名酒吧歌手驾驭不住旋律、轻微跑调的经典老歌。或许是被更老派的酒吧“惯坏”了，此时踏着深夜的霓虹灯进入这所酒吧（Seamus认为它更接近于夜店）时，Seamus只觉得头疼。  
一半是被毫无章法的灯光晃的，一半是被不在他音乐审美范畴之内的电音震的。  
Seamus强忍着两边太阳穴的抽痛，侧身挤过酒吧门口出入的人群。他看起来和这里格格不入，但沉浸在酒精、音乐和近乎癫狂的迷醉的年轻顾客们完全没有注意到他的出现。  
穿过走廊进入大厅，出现在Seamus眼前的是更多的人与更混乱的灯光。成群造访酒吧的顾客各自聚成一团，令外人分不清是朋友或酒友间的哄笑声还是背景的音乐声更大。除了吧台和卡座，每一块空地都被开发成适合疯狂蹦迪的场地——好吧，有些人甚至连桌子都没放过。  
由于Elias先前说的话，Seamus下意识观察那些站在桌上的人。很快，他注意到围在酒吧一角起哄的人群——他在其中听到了几个熟悉的名字。再走近几步，Seamus便看到了自己并不太希望出现的场景：确实有个穿着连衣裙的高个子背对他站在桌上，头上还戴着暗金色的及肩假发，正对不远处舞台表演着的露骨舞蹈进行拙劣而夸张的模仿，整体看起来有些滑稽，却又意外的煽情；而当对方跟着音乐的节奏扭过上半身露出半张脸时，Seamus认出那确实是Dominic。  
此时此刻，Seamus甚至产生了假装什么都没发现、掉头就走的冲动。但他还是硬着头皮挤开身前看热闹的一圈人，走到离桌子不到两米的地方。不出所料，Elias已经醉到了桌子底下，Monika正艰难地把他从桌脚之间拖出来。如果Seamus没记错，那个口哨吹得最响、起哄声音最大，甚至尝试着往Dominic内裤里塞钱的聒噪男人就是Marius。  
是的，Dominic露出了他黑色的男士四角内裤——这名严重醉酒的德国警察身上套了一条缀满深蓝色亮片的吊带连衣裙，极短的裙摆下修长结实的双腿赤裸着，被跳动的彩灯照得如同裹了一层配色奇诡的丝袜。这条裙子的原主人多半有着傲人的胸围，本应被撑起的布料塌陷在Dominic胸前。当他弯下腰，围观的客人甚至能看见肌肉与皮肤包裹着的肋骨的线条。Seamus不愿意承认自己竟因为这一画面感到小腹一紧，就像第一次和Dominic上床前突然瞥见的对方眼里一闪而过的光。  
Dominic没有发现Seamus的到来。趁着切换曲目的短暂片刻，他靠近桌沿蹲下（那双不合脚的高跟鞋让这个动作格外危险），接过邻桌一名客人递来的鸡尾酒，仰头一饮而尽。那杯酒的三分之二进了他的喉咙，三分之一则顺着他嘴角溢出，向下沿脖颈淌过前胸，直到渗进覆在腰腹部的单薄衣物。  
他伸出手，邀请那位请他喝酒的拉丁裔男人站到桌上和他一块跳舞。  
Seamus拍了下Monika的肩膀，指着那人问道：“他也是你们的同事？”  
刚把Elias扔到一旁沙发上，对着傻笑个不停的Marius一脸无奈的Monika摇摇头：“不，我们不认识他。”  
“我希望别人不知道你们是警察。”Seamus喃喃自语。  
被Dominic评价为“可靠女士”的Monika Weiss似乎翻了个白眼：“警局该给这群男人发个电击项圈。”  
Dominic和他的“舞伴”似乎相处得很好：对方跳上桌后脱掉了上衣，发烫的胸口紧贴着Dominic裸露了大半的背，原先停留在他前臂和侧腰上的手充满暗示意味地向下移动到大腿根部，手指屡次刻意划过他内裤的下沿。Dominic不仅没有表现出抗拒，反倒向后倾斜身体，使二人的胯部贴得更紧，而这一小动作又掀起了一阵尖锐的口哨声与意有所指的哄笑。  
这下，Seamus不禁觉得头痛，还感到一阵阵的胃疼。他发誓自己绝非为贴在Dominic身后的不是自己感到愤慨，而是为这种有碍观瞻的情景以及众人酒醒后可能出现的尴尬场面感到担忧。  
“喂，”他终于挤到了桌前（从这个仰视的角度，Seamus能清晰地看到Dominic的“裙底风光”，而别人也能），曲起食指敲了敲桌面，努力控制自己的音量。“快醒醒，Elias叫我带你回去。”  
Dominic终于看见了Seamus。  
他现在不太能站稳，早些时候被Marius故意套上的劣质假发也阻挡了一部分视线。Dominic晃了几下，才让自己眼中跳动的重影合为一个相对清晰的画面。他撒开拉丁裔舞伴的手，打算跳下桌子，而Seamus接住了他。  
“你他妈来得可真是时候。”Dominic醉醺醺地笑着，被汗水和啤酒浸湿的假发蹭过Seamus的脖子，裙子上浓重的香水味熏得Seamus差点撒手放任Dominic摔在地上。  
Seamus硬着头皮接过Monika扔过来的衣服（感谢上帝，这回是本就属于Dominic的正常的男装），架着Dominic的肩膀穿过人群向厕所移动。他不可能就这么载着一个穿着夸张女装的中年男人回家。  
但Dominic不知为何表现出了与他性格不符的热情——抑或说是冲动。Seamus刚把他推进厕所隔间、反手合上门，准备给对方换衣服时，Dominic突然抓住Seamus的衣领，半踮起脚照他一直紧绷的嘴唇吻了上来，并熟练地把舌头伸了进去。滚烫的呼吸炙烤着Seamus的口腔，衣服摩擦的声响在他听来比深夜收费频道里的叫床还要色情。加上几米开外另一隔间里能确凿听到的肉体碰撞和呻吟声，他们似乎也要在这里发生点什么才算应景。  
潮湿深入的吻持续了十几秒，Seamus才抓着Dominic的肩膀把他推开。鼓膜里仿佛还响着黏腻的水声。他们僵持了一会儿，在沉默中交换眼神达成了共识。  
Seamus背靠冰冷的瓷砖墙壁，半眯着眼看Dominic在自己面前跪下，动作粗暴地扯开运动裤的系带（Seamus庆幸自己刻意换了一条没有校徽和队徽的裤子），像掏枪般果断地掏出那根沉甸甸的阴茎，并把它含进嘴里。尽管Dominic是提供“服务”的那个，看起来却更像是主导的一方。  
“被迫”享受着VIP级别口活的Seamus一时有些腿软，双手不自觉地扶着Dominic的脑袋——他还戴着那顶蓬乱的暗金色假发，卷曲的发丝在昏暗的灯光下随Dominic的动作摇晃；Dominic正从下往上观察着Seamus的表情，双眼在光影交错间闪动着半醉半醒时特有的放肆与圆滑。在Seamus看来，这个德国警察大多数时间如同一只狡猾的老狐狸，此刻却淫荡得像发了情的猫。  
“你到底喝醉了没有？”Seamus伸出手，把Dominic不小心连同阴茎塞入口中的一缕假发拨到他耳后。Seamus漫无边际地想，如果自己的性器上有味蕾，它此时此刻尝到的必定是Dominic口中黑啤与香烟的味道。  
Dominic抬眼似笑非笑地看着他，没有说话。他湿润滚烫的口腔包裹着粗壮的性器，喉间吞咽对方每一次本能的撞击，一只手扶在Seamus的大腿上，另一只探进自己裙底，动作娴熟地抚慰自己随室温膨胀的欲望，二人粗重的呼吸声逐渐加快并最终趋于同步。  
Seamus想Dominic或许真的是喝醉了。  
他掏出纸巾，把自己射在Dominic脸上的精液一点点擦去，而Dominic直接把受灾最严重的假发连同身上的女装扔进了垃圾桶。一脱制服便行为出格的德国警察打着哈欠，在Seamus的帮助下套上衬衫和长裤。  
醉意已转变为睡意的Dominic几乎没法自己走路，湿漉漉的脑袋直接搭在苏格兰人结实的手臂上。Seamus架着他走出酒吧，假装无事发生地穿过较之前稀疏的人群以及Monika意味深长的眼神。


	2. Chapter 2

Dominic在Seamus床上醒来时已经是上午十点，拉上的窗帘边缘只透进一圈淡光。虽然脑袋因宿醉有些微胀痛，他至少还知道自己当天不需要上班，也就没有多少离开对方公寓的紧迫感。他只是坐在属于Seamus的单人床床头，无所事事地环顾四周，观察这个他造访过几次的房间。  
至于前一天晚上发生的事，他只记得几个模糊的画面：酒吧里的人群，连衣裙上廉价的亮片，厕所隔间发黄的灯光，以及Seamus敞开的外套。  
Dominic觉得自己大概记起发生了什么。  
Seamus的房间很符合Dominic对优质单身男青年的大部分想象：床铺干净整洁，杂志和报纸叠成方方正正的一摞搁在床边；半敞的衣柜里衣服按季节分区，印有校徽和队徽的几件放在正中间，内裤和袜子像超市里的散装啤酒一样摆在抽屉分格里，一丝不苟到有些滑稽。  
Dominic发现Seamus已经帮他换过衣服，一件浅灰色的T恤和宽松的系带五分家居裤，比他常穿的尺码要大几圈，明显是Seamus自己的衣服。他抓起枕头闻了闻，上面和他此时穿着的衣服一样，还带着洗衣液与日晒的味道，喷在房间角落的柠檬味空气清新剂与之遥相呼应。而Dominic之前穿过的尽是烟酒味的衣服已经被Seamus塞进洗衣机处理了一通，此时还晾在小客厅面对窗口的一边。Dominic想，等他把这些衣服收好，它们闻起来或许会和Seamus的一致吧。  
大清早就离开公寓的Seamus没给Dominic留下什么写着“早安”和“爱你”的纸条，而是直接在床头柜上放了个没拆包装的三明治和一杯水。他的手机也放在旁边，Seamus帮他充好了电。Dominic划开锁屏一看，首先跳出来的是一串未接电话，大半是前一天晚上Seamus打给自己的，其中还混进几个酒友。Cedrick也给自己发了短信，叫他抽空回去参加自己小侄女的生日会。  
Dominic终于从床上爬了起来，趿拉着拖鞋去卫生间洗漱。  
和Seamus健康有规律的日常作息不同，他多值夜班，工作时间并不固定，吃睡也不太讲究。Seamus曾经有意无意抱怨过他不注重健身，当时窝在沙发里随时可能睡着的Dominic只是耸耸肩。事实上，他很羡慕Seamus中学体育教师兼球队教练的身份——有假期，还不用冒太大的风险，成天和潜在或显性的危险人物打交道。  
Dominic看着墙上的时钟，算好时间给应该正在课间的Seamus打了个电话。  
他很快听到了Seamus低沉的声音：“你还好吧？”  
“还好。”Dominic嚼着早餐说道。“昨晚你没搞我吧？”  
电话那头，Seamus险些被Dominic直白的措辞噎住。他面带微笑地和从自己桌前路过的同事打了个招呼，握着手机把脑袋往远离走廊的方向偏，斟酌着用词回答Dominic的问题：“搞了一半。”  
“希望你没把我昨晚那模样拍下来。”  
“我没有。但我建议你去找那几个同事，他们说不定替你留下了什么纪念。”  
还好Dominic没继续这个话题。Seamus听着他笼统地抱怨了几句——包括酒的度数，不靠谱的同僚与领导，三明治的口味——并收到了Dominic的邀请。  
“我的兄弟准备给他女儿过生日。我想带你一起去。”  
Seamus注意到Dominic的语气和以往有细微的不同。或许是因为提到了家人，他的声音听起来多了几分认真与温和。“如果是周末，我可以陪你。”  
结束短暂的通话，Seamus把手机推到一旁，拿起桌上的球队训练计划草稿继续自己的修改工作。但只要搁下笔，占据他脑海的依旧是Dominic的声音与眼神。  
最早认识这个德国警察还是在上一个秋天。他带着学校的橄榄球队参加比赛，离开球场时走在最后的女队医被附近的小混混抢走了包。Seamus追了半条街，把骑自行车的小混混连人带车踹翻在地。接下来的几个小时，他不得不待在警察局接受询问，给他做笔录的正是刚巡逻回来的Dominic。  
被上司临时叫来的警察坐在Seamus对面，手里把玩着圆珠笔盖，看起来很不耐烦，但还算规规矩矩地问了每一个需要核实的问题。那时Seamus的德语并不好，Dominic便直接让他说英文。询问的间隙，习惯性观察他人表情的苏格兰人偶然注意到，对方似乎对自己有一点兴趣——要么是因为体格，要么是因为外国人的身份。离开警察局时，Seamus回头看了一眼那个正倚在墙边给自己灌咖啡的陌生警察。  
又过了半个月，Seamus在深夜的末班车上认出并叫醒了因打盹错过站点的Dominic。这一回，他知道了这位德国警察的名字，而Dominic也知道了Seamus的住处。  
面对Dominic的邀约，Seamus还是有些不安。他知道对方看似不修篇幅、实则注重隐私，主动让自己接触关系密切的家人恐怕有着更深层次的意义。他一边想着Dominic说不定是一时冲动才叫上自己，一边还是忍不住在网上搜索起合适的礼物。  
准备出发前往Cedrick家时，Dominic一脸震惊地看着Seamus买来的粉红色玩具套装，嘴上抱怨“这是哪来的低幼审美”，同时不停往自己拿着的礼盒上粘蝴蝶结。

“Cedrick，这是我朋友Seamus Cowden。”Dominic向自己的双胞胎兄弟介绍道。  
看着Cedrick那张与Dominic有几分相似的脸，Seamus一时心情复杂。Brunsmeier家的小孩倒是十分可爱——他们对Seamus的体格和发型挺感兴趣，Dominic便把自己的侄子侄女一手一个拎了起来，直接塞进他怀里，让这位可靠的客人充当起大型爬架的角色。Seamus并不讨厌这样的“工作”。  
Cedrick看着和自己的孩子们玩成一团的Seamus，决定让妻子先去招待其他客人，把Dominic叫进了一旁的厨房。  
“‘朋友’？不是别的？”他用怀疑的眼神审视着至今未婚的德国警察，像在用目光质问对方是不是又准备了什么恶作剧。  
Dominic反问：“那你觉得他是什么？我男朋友？”  
“你都把他带来我家了。不过你是认真的吗，和这么个彪形大汉交往——他看起来能把你按在地上打。”  
“他还没揍过我。”  
“恭喜，看来他脾气不错。我该为此鼓掌吗？”  
“不用了，谢谢。”Dominic翻了个白眼，狠狠地拥抱了Cedrick。  
“不过他看起来不像坏人。”Cedrick说。  
“我看过他小时候的照片——有头发，还穿着苏格兰裙——完全就是个优等生。”Dominic把目光移向客厅，那里传来的笑声使他长期紧绷的神经终于得到了放松，他不自觉地露出微笑。  
生日派对结束后，Cedrick的孩子们恋恋不舍地与Seamus这位“看起来可怕说话却很温柔的叔叔”告别；一位邻居好奇地问Seamus是否也是Brunsmeier家的亲戚，Dominic半开玩笑半认真地回答：“他是我的德语学生。”


	3. Chapter 3

“你可没教我什么实用德语。”乘巴士回Dominic家的路上，Seamus突然说道。  
Dominic坐在靠窗的位置，盯着窗外闪过的电线杆出神，没注意对方说了什么。  
过了一会儿，Seamus攥着Dominic的手腕，直视他终于面向自己的脸，说话的神情颇有些郑重的意味：“我想请你看一场橄榄球赛。”  
被邀请的Dominic看着Seamus的眼睛，勾起了嘴角：“里面有你带的球队？”  
“是的。”Seamus的表情很认真。Dominic想，这或许是出于感谢的“礼尚往来”，也可能是Seamus希望能与自己分享胜利的喜悦。  
“其实我更喜欢看足球。”他笑着说。“我不确定那时有没有空——好吧，可以的话我会去的。”  
Seamus长出了一口气：“谢谢。”他揽过Dominic的肩膀，顺势亲吻了他的额角。  
一开始，Dominic并不适应Seamus对待自己的方式（或许是警察局的同事们使他无法形成相对正常的心理预期），总觉得对方把自己看成橄榄球队里的哪个小队员——当然，那些年轻气盛的中学生并不会像Dominic这样难以捉摸，至少Seamus是这么想的。  
“如果你们赢了，我要给你准备什么礼物吗？”Dominic随口问道。  
“随你喜欢吧，我不擅长预约礼物。”Seamus有些无奈。“别模仿深夜收费频道那些成人电影就行。”  
“你觉得我会穿着啦啦队服跟你来一发？那太恶心了。”  
Seamus被Dominic的话噎得一时语塞，后者却像是找到了新的灵感，狡黠的目光在投进车内的灯光里流转。  
“我觉得你应该很受年轻女孩欢迎，就算出现向你示爱的啦啦队长也不意外。”Dominic在Seamus耳畔小声说着，刻意压低的声音划过Seamus的鼓膜。“想象一下，一个短裙里什么都没有穿的小姑娘——好吧，为了符合剧情，说是我也可以——直接坐在你身上，你正贯穿着你的追求者。她——他一脸满足地呻吟着，对你说‘我想怀上你的孩子，教练’，尽管你们都知道这是一场有套性爱。”  
Seamus的喉结滑动了一下——Dominic的语气着实过分，描述的场景也足够淫秽。更麻烦的是，先前Dominic穿着裙子给自己口交的色情画面又一次从他眼前闪过，并与此时一点点拼凑起的想象重叠起来。对Seamus而言，他的重点已不再是性幻想对象的穿着是否暴露，身材是否热辣，言语是否煽情，而是这一对象是否长着Dominic的脸——这就有些糟糕了。  
而Dominic还在继续：“又或者是在体育馆的更衣室里，你拽着她或者他的头发从后面满足自己没有上限的需求，你甚至能摸着对方的肚皮感觉到自己的存在。不过你们得当心点儿——门外还有不知情的路人，这可不是什么能被发现的光彩的事。于是你捂着对方的嘴，拿手机里的私密照片要挟她或他不要出声。”  
Dominic听见Seamus深吸了一口气。他抬起眼，发现Seamus投向自己的目光当中仿佛藏着一些别的东西。  
“我操，”Dominic少见地露出了难以置信的表情，下意识把上半身往后撤，后脑勺抵着冰冷的车窗玻璃。“你是认真的吗？”  
Seamus直勾勾地盯着他，神情分外正直严肃：“是你先这么说的。”紧接着，他把Dominic困在自己的影子里，近乎凶狠地亲吻了他。急促的呼吸被锁在嘴唇间，舌头紧贴着划过滚烫湿热的口腔内壁。  
直到Dominic示弱似的按着Seamus的肩膀往外推，高大的苏格兰人才放开他。  
“其实我更喜欢警察制服play。”Seamus平静地说。  
Dominic思考着这究竟是Seamus的实话，还是短暂尴尬过后的补救。但转念一想，把赤裸着上半身的Seamus拷在床头，自己穿着全套制服跨坐在他结实的大腿上，一本正经地念着那些约定俗成的审讯开场白，目光却在Seamus健硕有弹性的肌肉群间肆无忌惮地游移，居高临下地命令对方“move your ass”——嗯，这确实比之前说的那种要好得多。

然而先前的夸张想象还是无情地占据了他们的大脑。  
几天后，Dominic梦见自己生下了个光头锃亮、眼神坚毅、却说着一口柏林味英语的德意志苏格兰混血巨婴，而Seamus一度梦见Dominic面无表情地举着验孕棒，对自己说恭喜。他们当然不会就这些微妙的画面交换意见，毕竟这可以说是他们能想到的最可怕的情景了。


End file.
